leopardfire2012_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The lake territories
:This article refers to the territories around the Lake. If you were looking for information on the Lake itself, please view The lake. 'The lake territories'The "official" name is The Lake, as defined in Secrets of the Clans, page 80 (also referred to as "The New Territories") is the region that provides the shelter for the four Clans in the last three books of the New Prophecy arc,Revealed in every book from Starlight to The Last Hope and all books whose action takes place after these, except for the Dawn Of The Clans arc.Revealed in every book in the Dawn of the Clans Arc. Geography :The region is far northwest from the forest and north of the sun-drown-place. It consists of varied landscape surrounding a lake. The northern half is covered by woodland and it gives home to ShadowClan and ThunderClan.Revealed on the map in Starlight The southern half is moorland, giving home to RiverClan and WindClan.Revealed on the map in Starlight Two smaller streams flow into the lake from the north, and a river, named River AlbaRevealed on the Twoleg map in Starlight flows out of it. :There is noticeable Twoleg activity in the region. Twolegs come here mostly in greenleaf and there are two Greenleaf Twolegplaces in the region,Revealed on the map in Starlight and several halfbridges (boat docks) around the lake.Revealed on the map in Starlight The ShadowClan territory contains a Twoleg nest called Sanctuary Cottage by Twolegs. History :Before the Clan cats came, the lake territories gave home to different Tribes of catsRevealed in''Secrets of the Clans, An Ancient Cat Speaks, named The Ancients by the Clans. They had a hierarchy similar to that of the Clans, and they used the Moonpool to communicate with their ancestors. The Ancients scattered well before the Clans ventured to the lake; one of the Ancient Tribes are the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water, the group of cats that live in the mountains. :The Clans settled in the lake territories after being driven out of the forest territories by Twolegs. The Clans found the Lake after StarClan sent them a sign of a falling star. They divided the land between the Clans, giving each Clan the land that best suited their purposes, ShadowClan in the pine forests, RiverClan near creeks and marshes, ThunderClan in the leafy forest, and WindClan on the moor. Leafpaw discovered the Moonpool, the place where the cats share with StarClan, and the cats started using the island in the lake, that was found by Mothwing, for Gatherings. Map :The map above and below, while canonical and used within each Warriors book, is not entirely consistent with the regions presented in the books. Clan territories ThunderClan :ThunderClan claims the northeastern part; their territory is mainly deciduous woodland. Their camp is an abandoned Twoleg quarry, called the stone hollow by the cats. :Landmarks in the ThunderClan territory: *The Sky Oak, a large tree near the shore. *A mossy clearing where apprentices train. *North of the camp is an abandoned Twoleg nest, a location rich in prey and herbs. *A network of tunnels running below ThunderClan and WindClan grounds, connecting them. *A clearing near the ShadowClan border where Twolegs camp in greenleaf. *An abandoned, unpaved road (named The Old Thunderpath by the cats) starting from the hollow and heading north. ShadowClan :ShadowClan claims the northwestern part; their territory is mostly coniferous forest with not much undergrowth and damp ground. The ShadowClan camp is in a dip surrounded by brambles. :Landmarks in the ShadowClan territory: *A Twoleg nest (Sanctuary Cottage) is where two aggressive kittypets live. *Twoleg paths where Twolegs roam during greenleaf. *Greenleaf Twolegplaces, both on the ThunderClan and RiverClan borders. RiverClan :RiverClan lives in the southwestern part, around the rivers. The RiverClan Lake Camp is on a triangle of land between two streams. The Gathering Island can be reached from RiverClan territory. :Landmarks in the RiverClan territory: *During greenleaf, Twolegs come to the Greenleaf Twolegplace to swim. It is noted that some can swim like fish, but a lot more noisily. *The halfbridge is peculiar bridge that ends halfway in the water. Twoleg boats are anchored to it. *RiverClan owns claim to the lake shore, having the south to the western part of the lake shore. WindClan :WindClan territory is open moor in the southeastern part of the territory. The WindClan Camp is a shallow scoop in the ground, protected from the weather and enemies. : Landmarks in the WindClan territory: *A network of tunnels running below ThunderClan and WindClan grounds, connecting them. *The Horseplace that forms their southern border. SkyClan : Other territories The lake :The Lake is a large body of water that touches all the Clans' territories,Revealed on the map in ''Starlight and it is the Clans' main source of water. Twolegs sail around the lake in boats. The Lake does not belong to any Clan (although RiverClan once claimed it), and cats can travel near the shore if they keep within three tail-lengths from the water. It contains the Island, where the Clans hold their Gatherings each moon. Moonpool :The Moonpool is located far northeast from the Clan territories, and it is neutral territory as well. It is a small pool located at the bottom of a hollow, and on one side there is a steep cliff with water flowing out of it and it pours into the pool.Revealed on the map in Starlight This is where medicine cats speak with their ancestors and where the leaders go to consult with StarClan and to gain their nine lives. Horseplace :The Horseplace is the biggest Twoleg establishment near the lake. It is a farm where Twolegs live and keep horses and cows. The barn cats Smoky and Coriander live there. Daisy and her kits used to live there, and Floss and a dog named Pip also lived there before their deaths. The Horseplace separates RiverClan's territory from WindClan's.Revealed on the map in Starlight See also *Camps by the lake *Borders by the lake *The forest territories *SkyClan territory References and Citations de:See-Territoriumfi:Järven alueetru:Озёрная территорияnl:Het meer territoriumpl:Terytoria Jeziores:Territorios del Lago Category:Locations